Come Back to Me
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: It's ten year's later and Snivley is causing destruction just like his uncle did. Just one day though... Can change everything. Amy gets crushed with rubble and is hospitalized for three months... But when she wakes up, she's lost ten years of memory's. On Hiatus


_**New story, new idea, get used to it ;p Anyways a quick summery of the story. It is ten years later and Espio and Amy are married now -I'm a shadamy, espamy, tailsamy, scourgeamy, ashamy- Look, I'm just a big fan of any couple Amy's in and I'm shamefully proud of it-, Amy had a terrible accident when Eggman's nephew, Snivley, attacked the city that the Sonic team and Chaotix team lives in. Amy was running late because she was picking up her two year old twins from day care and making sure they were safe at the Chaotix base before running off to help defeat Snivley. A piece of a building came crashing down and landed on Amy, so now she's in the hospital with amnesia, she lost the last ten years of memory, so now she thinks she is fourteen again. The time of her life when she's still obsessed with chasing Sonic and proclaiming her love for him... Yes, that fourteen. **_

_**Main couples of the story: EspAmy, mention of SonAmy, Knuxouge, Taileam, and Shadow is... He's just single. **_

_**On with zee story!**_

* * *

><p>Come Back to Me: Chap. 1<p>

"Amy!" Espio called out, running toward his wife who was crushed under ruble of a nearby building that Snivley's giant robotic arm had taken out. His breathing came out ragged and forced as it had seemed that the world was crumbling around him... Literally. Building's were crumbling to the ground as the giant robot Snivley was controlling fell into building after building. Cars and smaller shops were smashed to pieces. And one heroine that couldn't get out of the way in time.

"Amy!" Espio yelled again. He felt like he was going no where, when really he was running at a speed that could rival Sonic's... If you look at it at a certain angle...

"Amy, Amy, Amy..." Espio whispered her name over and over again as he neared her, his knee's gave out and he fell to the ground right next to her unconscious body. Crawling the last foot over to her he sat on his knee's and cupped her cheek. Her skin was soft and practically flawless... Except for that cut running over her lips... And that bleeding spot matting up in her sakura pink quills.

Espio's breath hitched as he realized that she had hit her head when the building crashed down on her. "Amy, Amy! Love, please wake up..." Epsio's voice broke as he grabbed her hand and held it tightly. He kissed her bleeding knuckles in desperation, he grabbed the back of her head with his free hand and pushed their forehead's together. "Please... Please, wake up..." His voice was soft now. Behind him stood Sonic and Tails', Tails' holding his girlfriend closely as she hid her face in his neck.

"Espio... We need to get her to a hospital, or Tails' lab" Sonic spoke up from behind him. The purple chameleon glanced back at the beat up hedgehog, fox, and rabbit. His hands shook slightly and Sonic could see him swallow past the lump in his throat. Walking up to him, the blue hedgehog placed his ripped gloved hand on the distraught chameleon's shoulder.

Nodding weakly, Epsio stood up and grabbed his wife bridal style. Tails' nodded and lead his girlfriend and the other two to the air craft he used to get here from mystic ruins.

* * *

><p>"Tails'... Do you think that... That she'll be, ya' know... Okay?" Espio whispered hoarsely to the boy genius who sat with his lab coat on and his glasses firmly placed on the ridge of his nose. The computer's screen reflected off of the glass and illuminated the semi-dark room. The only other light on was over the tube filled with a green jelly like substance that Amy rested in with special contacts inside her closed eyes and a breathing mechanism attached to her mouth and nose. She floated in peace within the tube. At first Espio was worried that she would be naked, but to his semi-relief she still had her undergarment's on.<p>

"It's hard to say." Tails' spoke up after awhile, glancing back at the purple chameleon. "Some of her rib's are broken, a puncture in one of her lunges too... Plus she hit her head too... With the special substance I designed, all physical and eternal injuries should be healed in three months time." Tails' explained as he turned back to the screen, his finger's flying over the key's once again.

Epsio's breath caught in his throat as he stumbled back, searching for something to grab onto, luckily for him he found a shelf... Unluckily for him it contained various different type's of medicine that crashed to the floor.

"W-what? Three months!"


End file.
